Secret And Sin
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Alguém segurou meu ombro e me virou. Então eu te vi, Potter. Você tinha um sorriso luminoso nos olhos e me encarava com curiosidade. Meus cabelos estavam mais escuros, meus olhos castanhos e meu rosto mais anguloso. Eu não estava mais bonito, até porque ninguém pode ser mais bonito que um Malfoy, mas você me encarou maravilhado.


Fanfic escrita para a** I Mini-Challenge da Mentira.**

* * *

**Secret And Sin  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

O que é uma mentira quando se consegue tudo o que sempre desejou com ela? Nada mais do que uma ponte para toda sua felicidade, para alguém que sempre admirou escondido.

Não queria que fosse daquela forma tão inesperada, não quando eu estava usando um feitiço de ilusão apenas para não ser reconhecido, em uma boate trouxa, brincando com os rapazes. Nunca imaginei que chamaria sua atenção, não quando meu disfarce era masculino e você era hetero e muito bem casado.

Estava aproveitando a liberdade em meio a pessoas que não me conheciam, depois de terminar um casamento falso que durara longos dez anos. Tinha um garotinho de nove anos na cama de casa sendo cuidado pela babá enquanto eu estava sentado na bancada de uma boate flertando com o garçom que me olhava com cara de poucos amigos.

Ri quando um trouxa passou piscando para mim. Era delicioso ser tratado como alguém comum, alguém que as pessoas não temiam, e agir de uma maneira diferente, sem que a voz do meu pai gritasse na minha cabeça coisas sobre o nome Malfoy e sobre o quanto eu o envergonhava.

Aqui eu não era mais Draco Malfoy, mas apenas Lucius. Sim, Lucius, para que eu pudesse fazer o nome do meu pai ser jogado na lama, gemido e gritado enquanto eu subjugasse alguém em um motel trouxa barato.

Alguém segurou meu ombro e me virou. Então eu te vi, Potter. Você tinha um sorriso luminoso nos olhos e me encarava com curiosidade. Meus cabelos estavam mais escuros, meus olhos castanhos e meu rosto mais anguloso. Eu não estava mais bonito, até porque ninguém pode ser mais bonito que um Malfoy, mas você me encarou maravilhado.

- Você tem um sorriso bonito – foi o que você me disse antes de se sentar ao meu lado, pedir uma bebida alcoólica e puxar conversa comigo. Eu não desmenti minha fisionomia, não te falei sobre meu disfarce. Queria conhecer você e ser tratado como uma pessoa qualquer que passa por sua vida e não seu rival do colégio. Você foi muito simpático e ousado, até demais para aquele garotinho esquentado da escola. Nunca tinha te visto tão livre. Você até passou uma mão por cima das minhas pernas.

- Você é casado? – perguntei procurando pelo anel de compromisso que não estava em seu dedo. Você negou estar envolvido em qualquer compromisso e com um sorriso me chamou para ir para seu apartamento. Eu não iria negar, até porque não estava traindo ninguém. Entretanto, fiquei curioso. Por que você trairia sua esposa? Por que o santo Harry Potter iria a uma boate trouxa e alugaria um apartamento para transar com um estranho? Eu não tinha a resposta para essas perguntas, mas tinha curiosidade o suficiente para entrar no quarto escuro, me despir e deitar nu na cama. Mesmo que meu rosto esteja diferente, aquele corpo ainda é meu, a minha voz ainda é a mesma, mas você não percebia.

Existia luxuria em seus olhos quando me viu despido e quando me preparou antes de iniciar uma sucessão de movimentos dentro do meu corpo. Você não sabia meu nome, não gritou o nome do meu pai, mas abafou seus próprios gemidos. Eu não estava te submetendo a mim, mas estava submisso a você.

Eu ri quando você caiu cansado do outro lado da cama. Ri mais ainda quando eu estava tão fraco no momento e com as pernas tão moles que o feitiço desapareceu e minhas feições surgiram. Você gritou e caiu no chão me xingando. Você estava assustado, mas eu estava me sentindo ótimo.

Nós dois tínhamos segredos que não poderíamos contar a ninguém, um segredo só nosso.

Você me evitou no Ministério e passou a ignorar meu olhar em todos os lugares que nos encontrávamos. Como você poderia me encarar após trair sua esposa? Após me mostrar seu segredo sujo? Eu queria que você me encarasse, porque eu não parava de pensar em você.

- Você é doente – você gritou quando eu te pressionei. – Você me enganou. Se eu soubesse que era você nunca teríamos dormido juntos.

Minhas pupilas se dilataram. Eu fiquei ofendido, gravemente ofendido.

- Bem, agora você sabe com quem está transando, Potter – cuspi com raiva tateando seu corpo. Você lutou, mas não estava realmente tentando. Seu corpo, sua respiração e até sua voz desmentiam seus atos.

- Malfoy – você gemeu ali mesmo na cadeira de seu escritório. A porta estava trancada, ninguém sabia o que fazíamos. Apertei meus olhos sem deixar de encará-lo. Você estava me vendo e mesmo sabendo quem eu era ainda existia luxuria em seus olhos quando olhava para meu peito descoberto. Você mesmo tinha arrancado cada botão da minha camisa nova.

- Agora você sabe com quem está transando – eu repeti com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. Você se sentiu culpado, mas alguns dias depois você me procurou atrás do conforto físico que eu dispunha à você.

Veja só, Potter, a situação já estava me cansando. Eu queria você todo para mim, mas seus sorrisos mais brilhantes eram dirigidos para Ginny Potter. Ah, mas eu não a invejava, porque você mentia para ela, fingia que eram um casal feliz, mas você a traia em boates e agora a traia comigo.

Eu te pressionei novamente, mas você resistiu.

- Eu a amo – você disse com uma expressão infeliz. Eu gargalhei com a ironia de toda a situação.

- Sabe, Potter – comecei a falar enquanto te puxava pela gravata e encostava meus lábios próximo a sua orelha. – A pior mentira é a que contamos a nos mesmos – terminei de falar sussurrando a última frase tão perto da sua pele que ela se arrepiou embaixo da minha respiração.

Nesse dia nós não fizemos nada. Eu queria que você pensasse sobre o que estava fazendo com sua esposa e consigo mesmo. E o pior, Potter, era saber o que você estava fazendo comigo e ainda assim permitir.

Eu sabia que não podia confiar em você e acredito que você não confiava em mim. Nós já tínhamos contado tantas mentiras um para o outro, sobre quem éramos e como nos sentíamos que eu já estava acostumado.

Sonhei diversas vezes com o dia que você deixaria sua esposa e finalmente viria atrás de mim. Quantas vezes, Potter, você me olhou ao longe, mas a verdade te corroia por dentro e fazia com que você virasse o rosto?

Você não estava aguentando mais a pressão e então você contou. Soube disso no momento em que você apareceu naquela mesma boate com um dos lados de seu rosto avermelhado e a alma quebrada. Passei a te amar naquele momento, quando você estava quebrado e suplicou minha ajuda, quando minha presença era o que te acalentava.

- Você não a amava de verdade – eu disse em um fio de voz. – Não se trai quem se ama, Potter.

Eu não era nenhum expert no amor, mas sabia que a tempo o relacionamento de Potter e sua esposa estava fadado ao fracasso. Casamentos baseados em amor eram fortalecidos pela lealdade e não mentira.

Você estava confuso e repetia sem parar o quanto sentia por sua Ginny. _Sua Ginny_, você repetia. Aquilo doeu, mas eu aguentei com um sorriso falso e a máscara de indiferença que há anos aprendera a usar.

Não queria mais mentir para você e sua mentira me irritava.

- Eu só queria ficar com ela – você disse após o quarto copo de whisky trouxa. – Mas não conseguia ficar só com ela. Você entende? – você perguntou olhando-me como se eu fosse a resposta às suas preces.

- Entendo – menti acariciando seus cabelos bagunçados. – Não se preocupe. Vou cuidar de você.

Essa era uma promessa que eu poderia cumprir. Você sorriu brilhantemente para mim, quase da mesma forma que sorria para Ginny Potter e isso era o bastante. Um dia você me daria um sorriso tão ou mais verdadeiro do que dirigia a _ela._

Um dia você olharia para o meu corpo com algo bem mais profundo que luxúria e eu lutaria para que esse dia chegasse logo.


End file.
